matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Scene of the Crime (Episode 4.2)
Agent Gray contacts one of his operatives to inform him a some kind of unusual crime had been occurred but the nature of what or how was not yet known. His operative is sent to investigate the crime scene. Agent Gray: Greetings, operative. There is an unfortunate situation developing which warrants your involvement. An incident has occurred. The nature of the incident remains uncertain. Proceed to the location indicated, investigate the site, and interview any survivors. Operator: Incident? Survivors? Be careful in there, {redpill_name} Arriving at the crime scene, the Machine operative discovers dead bodies. The operative begins to interview the bluepill witnesses at the scene. Operator: Poor thing! Operator: This is too creepy. make sure you get a good look at the whole scene before you leave! Witness #1: They... they just started... choking. I tried to help them, but it was like they couldn’t even see me! Like they were choking on something I couldn't see... It was horrible! Please, just help me... Help me understand. Or else help me forget. Witness #2: Did you... Did you see what happened? There was all this green stuff. I f—I figured it was the fire alarm going off, or something, but... what happened? Where’s Cassidy? And there was this guy, dressed up like... I dunno... almost like a priest? What’d he have to do with anything? Why are the police starting to show up? What happened? Witness #3: I think there was an electrical storm! There was a big flash... I’m pretty sure the transformer blew, but somehow.... somehow Craven died! And the others... how do you die from something like that? And it was weird, I saw one of them, it looked like they were choking! I didn't see any smoke! What the hell happened? Please, just tell me... tell me it won’t happen again. I mean... what was it? After hearing all the statements, the Machinist operator reports that it sounds like all the dead bluepills seem to have woken up in their pods. Agent Gray determines that it seems some party set off a code bomb inside the building. Agent Gray: Code bombs were once used by certain... extremist Zion elements. They expose the true nature of the Matrix to those unprepared to accept it. Such activities were thought to be over for some time now. Apparently, we were in error. Agent Gray also expresses his interest in finding the missing witness: The man described to be dressed like a priest. Searching local surveillance reports, Gray finds a match and sends his operative investigator to find him. The Machine investigator arrives at the location to find it’s an apartment. The bluepills inside are mostly uncooperative and request the investigator leaves straight away. Fortunately the investigator finds a drunk bluepill who speals the beans on the “priest”, and informs the investigator he had barged into the apartment just like the operative, as though he was scared. He ran around in circles before running out of the apartment as quickly as he had arrived. Agent Gray confirms that as the investigator was in the apartment, there were reports made regarding a man fleeing the area. Gray believes the man is trying to escape investigation. The investigator is sent to the location the man was last spotted at. However upon arriving the area is found to be empty. Gray informs the operative the man has become a suspect. The only piece of information found on the location was on a computer. After hacking the computer, the investigator finds this message: Computer: Logged in as user N30_LIVES One message in mailbox :: I don't buy it. A radical branch of Cypherites? Cryptos is just trying to take some heat off himself. You'll see. ''-MKP'' End of messages >_ *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions